the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Things I Did Last year and next year (W.I.P.)
So this is going to be a Year in Review, and a sort of New Years' resolutions list, and I'm going to need a ton of requests of things that I have done especially and suggestions for things I should try to accomplish next year. Things that I've Done Last Year (2013) * Got 5,000 Subscribers on YouTube: Might as well as get the obvious one out of the way first. I started this year with zero subscribers, got 50 in... wow June. So I got 4,950 subscribers in six months. That's still amazing to me. * Got my own Castle: It's pretty damn impressive if I do say so myself: mrenter.deviantart.com/art/I-v… * Got my own TV Tropes page: tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php… * Got a review featured on Equestria Daily: www.equestriadaily.com/2013/12… (It should be back up in a couple of days) * I Watched Tentacolino--the worst animated movie of all time--and I lived! www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSkxAr… * I learned how to draw mrenter.deviantart.com/gallery… * I broke Garry's Mod to the point I can't play it anymore: So I removed it and manually deleted all of the add-ons. Whenever I download it again and try to play it, it loads too long and causes my computer to crash. * Caught 3 Shiny Pokemon: Tangela, Staryu, and Nosepass. * Lost a good friend of mine: www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElIM1Y… * Fought against my social anxiety: To the point where I was able to do collaborations www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqga9G… * Fought against the Copyright Gestapo: Jury's still out on this one. www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoGmK2… * Pissed on and pissed off someone: AT THE SAME TIME! * Turned 21: Because getting older is an accomplishment now. * Got a New favorite song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=82xQzD… * Saw my first animated Disney movie in theaters since Dinosaur: Frozen was fucking awesome. Things I'm Gonna Do Next Year * Complete my entire backlog of requests: Adventures in Equestria, Lisa Goes Gaga, If It Smells Like an Ed, and more than I can possibly detail. * Gain 100,000 Subscribers and/or transcend YouTube: I'd prefer the latter, but the former wouldn't be bad either. * Become a career critic: Hey, I finally figured out what I want to do when I grow up. * Beat the Copyright Gestapo: I can't let them win! * Create a thorough list of companies that do understand and don't understand "Fair Use.": '''Those who don't know need at least have a reputation. * '''Finish ''Clean Up on Smile Five:' ''You gotta finish what you started or you won't get anywhere in this world. Trust me. * '''Create title cards for the rest of my reviews: I can see why Jowybean does it. Creating title cards is a fun way to express your artistic side. * Create my ideal Pokemon team: I've got Togekiss, Magmortar, Swampert, Porygon-Z, Dragonite, and who else shall join this team? * Finish reviewing all the other G3 and G3.5 specials: It's between me and Hasbro now. * Review at least one animated movie a month: And no the G3 films don't count. I'm talking Chicken Little, The Lorax, Delgo, etc. And that's all I got. I'm not a very ambitious person. :/ Category:Miscellaneous